bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurono Masamune
|epithet = |birthday =October 18th |age =30 |gender =Male |height =195.58 cm |weight = |hair =Dirty Blonde |eye =Brown |bloodtype =B+ |quirk = |status =Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation =Professional Hero |affiliation =Thousand Swords |fightingstyle = |teams = |points = |debut = |debutanime = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = }} , also known as , is a Professional Hero ranking ___ amongst all of the heroes in the world. Appearance Personality Kurono is typically summed up as an individual with a sense of dark humour and violent tendencies. He thinks of himself as a straightforward realist, viewing the world as it is rather then looking for the positives and negatives in life. Other individuals perceive him to be a closed individual, only opening himself up to family, and people who he is able to trust. Kurono is not shy about giving or receiving criticism, and he takes criticism as nothing more then an opinion, only attempting to change himself if a family member is displeased with his actions. However, the criticism Kurono hashes out if often too honest for comfort, often exploiting ones insecurities, being very blunt and honest. Unlike others, it seems to others that Kurono is one who is rather genuine and cares about others. Though he may not open up to them, he enjoys helping others recover and teaching them survival tips. Kurono is somewhat empathetic, able to relate to some to a certain extent. Although he is not the best at registering the general atmosphere of a room, he is able to catch on to the situation rather rapidly. It is due to this parent-like character trait that Kurono was able to help others survive, helping them get through the worst situations in their lives. Many aspiring swordsmen that have met Kurono begin to look up to him, viewing him as a legend they all wish to study under. Another interesting feature about Kurono is that he is easily addicted. Once he is introduced to an activity he enjoys, he will do it again and again, gaining an addiction of sorts. Kurono was easily hooked to the rush he gains in combat, and will often go out of his way to fight an opponent he deems interesting. When the man is not training or fighting, he can often be found in a forest, simply meditating away, and thinking about the wonders of life itself. Kurono hopes for a pupil, one he can train in the art of Kenjutsu. Due to his tendencies to become addicted rather easily, the man strays away from addictive substances such as , only drinking on formal occasions. Even when the man is ill, he ingests medicinal drugs which are tastless, so he is not addicted to it, preventing him from becoming a drug addict. Kurono is visibly proud of where he is in life, not ashamed of his body, abilities, profession and others. This is a trait found in many of the Hayaki House, a Ninja Clan of sorts which prides in their own abilities. Kurono is heterosexual in nature, at one time he was assumed to be bisexual, but the matter was cleared after Kurono was found in bed with many, many women, including a daughter from a Royal Family. This has displeased the man, but Kurono was able to sneak his way out of that situation. He has had many intimate relationships with females, often succuming to his carnal pleasure. Kurono may have had well over eight children before settling down. Despite these powerful traits, Kurono has the common tendency to enclose his true emotions, not revealing them to others unless he truly trusts them. This often results in unsystematic migraines, which brings immense pain to him. This emotional enclosure does, somehow, have its benefits. At least, these benefits assist others. Kurono often pushes away his own emotions in order to assist his comrades, giving the impression that the man has never felt emotional pain. Most of all, Kurono often insults himself, bringing his true emotional state into a realm of negativity. He is mad with himself for not have been able to do anything to prevent his village from being corrupted, and not have been able to defeat his hometown's leader in order to save his village. Yes, Kurono is rumoured to be emotionless, but that is only visible from the outside, not his true mental state. Usually, in mid-battle, he will feel a sudden pang of anger and regret directed towards himself, and this can lead to his demise. All though this may only occur is he feels challenged, it is still a disadvantage of Kurono's complicated personality. Kurono had once been afraid of commitment, afraid to dedicate himself to one profession. All though there had been exceptions, such as his love for Kenjutsu, he had often changed addictions. Essentially, he would never stay in one area for too long, as he was too afraid he may 'fall in love' with the area, and dedicate his life to protecting it. This may be a side-effect of how he had discovered that his hometown had been corrupted, and how he felt betrayed. This is most likely why he hasslept with multiple women at once, back in his younger days. The most overlying personality trait in Kurono is his stubbornness. The man will often go out of his way simply so that he can accomplish his goals. His stubbornness is often what drives him in combat, and what is able to allow him to stay standing after blows that would kill a regular man such as himself. Kurono is not quick to anger, however, can be aggravated by cruel, ignorant and bigotted people, especially those that show a lack of moral compass. Kurono firmly believes in the fact humanity is corrupt. He is known to have less trust in others, while others have an immense trust in him. This cynical nature often results in him insulting others, and only divulges information if it is the only opportunity left in the mans arsenal. Ever since he had been a child, he expressed himself in combat, using his blade as a form of communication, hoping that someone would be able to understand and communicate back. However, there have only been a handful of people that had been able to truly express themselves via combat with Kurono, which ultimately disappoints the man. Kurono's go-to method for settling things is with his blade, not necessarily in a hyper-aggressive way, though as the most efficient way of letting out pent-up stress and quickly settling discussions. This makes it difficult for others to best him, as his bladeplay has many combinations laid deep within, allowing for him to adapt to many situations. Battle Prowess Quirk Kenjutsu Kurono follows a multitude of forms when it comes to Kenjutsu, and like his first incarnation, uses a variety of combination styles, as well as his own style of Kenjutsu. The style of which Kurono has made his own is called , a name which Kurono has recognized as his own. Kurono has been able to learn these multiple form through the training given to him by his previous incarnation, and utilizes the combinations for certain events. As the name of Kurono’s swordplay implies, the slashes usually spawned by Kurono’s blades are performed in a ‘reversed’ fashion, and Kurono follows a certain ideology when it comes to his Kenjutsu. Kurono states he follows the ‘Flowing Belief’, an ancient ideology of the bladed art, similar to his previous incarnation. The belief dictates that the blade is an extension of one’s self, and evolves over time, and should not be restricted to any given rhythm. This ideology is one not often followed by others, as Kurono and a few others are the only practitioners of this belief. The belief also states that a user should flow chakra into the blade, to produce a ‘reversed’ aura, and allows for smoother and hastier attacks. This unique and powerful belief often draws inspiration from utilizing the opponents Kenjutsu as well, and Kurono is able to perfectly execute this due to his eidetic memory. Many styles of swordplay follow a sort of rhythm, and unlike others, Kurono’s Flowing Belief does not believe in being restricted to one form of Kenjutsu alone, and should instead utilize a variety of Kenjutsu as one continues to mature in the art of Kenjutsu. Now, as any true follower of Kenjutsu knows that many forms of Kenjutsu should follow a rhythm, which the form of combat follows depending on the speed, strength, timing, and type of Kenjutsu utilized. Due to Kurono’s lack of a rhythm, almost all that have fought him have found trouble in finding a weak point in Kurono’s defense, as his varying usage of Kenjutsu is almost impossible to pinpoint, and very few weaknesses have been found. It is due to the fact that Kurono does not follow a certain form of Kenjutsu, which allows him to fight against masters and be regarded as one. Practically every practitioner of Kenjutsu follows a certain form of Kenjutsu, and it is due to this lack of a certain form which has allowed Kurono to defeat all of his challengers, as it has been proven next-to-impossible for one to adapt to Kurono’s ever-changing flow. Kurono has also adopted another belief, the belief known as the ‘Rigid Belief’. The rigid belief states that any Kenjutsu practitioner should solely follow a single form of Kenjutsu, and must master such to be regarded as a master of the blade. Kurono has taken upon certain aspects of the belief, and he himself has mastered his own unique form of Kenjutsu, the Gyakufunsha Kata. By mastering this Kenjutsu art, Kurono is able to decrypt the major strength of an opponent, and is able to his Kenjutsu mastery to break down the opponent. Due to Kurono believing in two different beliefs, two beliefs which contrast at the level of the Yin and Yang, he had been regarded as an open-minded man, as he is shown to believe in a multitude of beliefs. Kurono’s swordsmanship relies heavily on three aspects; speed, strength, and accuracy. Kurono’s speed in Kenjutsu relies heavily on his own natural skill which allows for him to move at high speeds. When used in collaboration with the art of , Kurono has been noted to be able to decapitate an attacker before they can blink. Since the average individual blinks in within 300-400 milliseconds, Kurono is known to be able to attack in less than one-third of a second; a feat many envy. This speed is also revered more so in Kurono’s combat when one considers he evasion speed. Kurono is able to move brief milliseconds before an opponent’s blade strikes, Kurono moving only by the bare minimum distance required. With this ideology, Kurono often saves himself minor amounts of stamina, which are known to prove to be highly useful in the final stretch of combat. When it comes to strength, Kurono is no pushover. Kurono often says that speed is much stronger with the aspect of strength, and Kurono’s application of such proves his statement true. The sheer amount of force Kurono is able to apply is enough to shatter through blades made of weak quality, an occurrence which occurs more often than one would think. Kurono’s strength comes with a price, which is the amount of stress it puts on Kurono. Using all of his strength right off of the bat would drain him quickly, and thus Kurono only uses his full strength when absolutely needed, and has only used his full capabilities in a death match with an old comrade. Practically every swordsman requires the skill to have close to perfect abilities in accuracy, as if one is not accurate, there would have been no point in the training. Kurono’s accuracy is close to perfect, largely due to the fact that Kurono’s intelligence allows him to constantly be ten steps ahead of his opponent, and is often able to force an opponent to perform certain moves, based on what Kurono believes would put him at an advantage. Despite Kurono’s ever-changing style of swordplay, most of Kurono’s attacks and defenses are usually an amalgamation of two or more styles, and eventually each aspect of Kurono’s Wave Motion Slashes’ roots can be traced down into many forms of Kenjutsu. These forms all have their weaknesses, but due to Kurono’s usage of them by combining two or more forms of Kenjutsu, Kurono more or less covers any weaknesses that could potentially lead to his own downfall. Two of the most commonly seen of Kurono’s combinations is a combination of the and the , two forms of Kenjutsu. The Niten Ichi-ryū is also known as the Niten Ichi (二天一, "Two heavens as one"). As the name implies, this form of Kenjutsu requires the usage of two blades, one and one . The blades are used in a ‘cover-up’ fashion, in the sense that in the rare occasion that one does falter, the other blade can be used as a sidearm to continue. The blades are used in rapid succession, in order to heavily damage the opponent. There are three main branches within the Niten Ichi-ryū; Taichi Seiho, Kodachi Seiho, and Nito Seiho. Master of these three branches is a preliminary requirement if one wishes to master this art. The second art utilized in this combination is the Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū, also simply referred to as “Eishin-ryū”, is a branch of Kenjutsu techniques focusing on the unsheathing of a blade at high speeds, and utilizes bladeplay at a relatively low positioning. By unsheathing one’s blade at a relatively high speed allows for the upper advantage in combat, as by unsheathing the blade at this quickened rate allows for Kurono to quickly decapitate one before the battle has begun. The second factor of this Kenjutsu format is the usage of a low blade position. By keeping the blade at a low position, it makes it harder for the opponent to determine where the blade shall move next, allowing for surprise attacks at unprecedented angles. This form of Kenjutsu has five different sub-branches; Seiza no Bu, Tatehiza no Bu, Okuiai Iwaza no Bu, Okuiai Tachiwaza no Bu, and Bangai no Bu. Mastery of these are a prerequisite to master this form of Kenjutsu. The next unique combination within Kurono’s arsenal is a combination of the and the forms of Kenjutsu. Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, also referred to as “Ienao Kata”, is a form of Kenjutsu focusing on over-hand slashes and retaining a lowered positioning of the blade. The usage of over-hand slashes allows for Kurono to have more power in his downward slashes, a factor which he relies on within his overall Kenjutsu prowess. The usage of keeping the blade at a lowered position makes it many times harder for the opponent to determine where the blade shall move next, allowing for surprise attacks at unprecedented angles. This form of Kenjutsu has three different sub-branches; Kashima Kata, Ryū Kata, and Munen Kata. Mastery of these three sub-branches is a prerequisite for mastery of this form of Kenjutsu. The second form of Kenjutsu used in this combination is the Kenjutsu form of Shindō Munen-ryū. Shindō Munen-ryū, also known as “Shintō Munen-ryū”, is a form of Kenjutsu which focuses on ‘continuation’. One practically never stops movement when using this form of Kenjutsu. This allows for Kurono to collect more speed, and eventually outlast the opponent when it comes to the stamina portion of this Kenjutsu. This form of Kenjutsu has twelve main curricular points; Iwanami, Ukifune Gaeshi, Noarashi Gaeshi, Utsusemi, Matsukaze, Zangetsu Hidari, Zangetsu Migi, Doto Gaeshi, Raito Gaeshi, Yoto, Into, and Inazuma Gaeshi. Mastery of these twelve curricular aspects is the only way to truly master this format of Kenjutsu. Quotes Trivia